


In the Car

by DrOmega101



Series: Kinktober 2019 [15]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alpha!Bill, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Car Sex, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Omega!Richie, Post Mpreg, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Semi-Public Sex, sex starved Richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: It's been nine long month since the birth of their daughter, Eleanor, and Beverly believes it's high time the couple go on a much needed date night.





	In the Car

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15 - Semi-public sex, back of car sex
> 
> Enjoy!

“Bev, I don’t know about this.”

“It’ll be fine Richie. Ben and I will take good care of little Ellie. And if anything comes up, we will call you right away. Now give me that cute little baby, you have a dinner date to get to,” Beverly motions for Richie to hand over his child, which he reluctantly does, kissing the child on top of the head.

“Mommy and Daddy will be back soon, Ellie. You behave for Uncle Ben and Aunt Bev,” he kisses Ellie again, hesitantly heading towards the door.

Bill takes his turn, kissing the top of his daughter’s head. “Goodbye sweetheart.”

Bill drags Richie to the door. 

\----------------------------

“So, this is weird.”

“Yeah, tell me about it. It’s quiet without Ellie in the backseat fussing,”  
Bill looks in the mirror at the back seat, staring at the empty car seat there. 

“Isn’t this the place we had our first date at?”

“It sure is. I Figured we could use some nostalgia. You ready to go in,  
darling?”

“Of course,” Richie takes his alpha’s hand as they enter the  
restaurant.

\----------------------------

Two hours later, the happy couple are wandering out of the restaurant, barely able to hide their excitement as they reach their car. Richie pushes the alpha up against the car, kissing him hungrily, hands roaming up the inside of Bill’s shirt. 

Bill’s hand rests on the back of his omega’s neck as the other hold’s Richie’s hip. The kiss continues, Richie now grinding his hips into Bill’s relishing the feeling of the bugle there. All to soon, Bill is pulling them apart, stopping their kiss.

“Richie, we shouldn’t do this here. We’re in the middle of the parking lot.”

“So? There’s no other cars around. Bill I fucking need this. I need your cock inside me. I need you. Please alpha,” Richie continues their kiss, hands scrambling to undo Bill’s belt. 

“Richie,” Bill stops the omega’s hand. 

Richie growls in frustration. “God dammit Bill! You know how long I have been wanting to have sex? A very long fucking time,” Richie gives him a desperate look.

Bill sighs, looking around the darken parking lot. “Fuck Richie...Here, get inside.” He quickly unlocks the car, ushering Richie into the back seat.

“Thank fuck,” Richie climbs in, making quick work of his jeans and shoes. 

Bill follows suit, shutting the door. He’s barely had time to set down before Richie is climbing onto him. He can feel the wet heat of Richie’s cunt through his jeans as Richie grinds against him. 

Richie hands are unbuckling his belt, pulling his straining cock out into the open.

“Richie, wait. We don’t have a…”

“Already ahead of you,” Richie pulls out a condom from his shirt pocket, ripping i open with his teeth. He places the condom on Bill before positioning himself above the alpha. 

Richie’s head falls back as he is filled with his alpha’s cock, not wasting time to set all the way down. “Fuck I needed this.”

Bill groans in response, hands on the omega’s hips as he buries his nose in the crook of Richie’s neck, inhaling his scent. “Move, Richie. Show me how much you’ve needed this.”

And Richie does, moving as quickly as he can on his alpha’s lap. His movements are strained, not used to the cramp space of the car, and the fact that it has been nine months since they had any type of sex. 

They last longer than they thought they would, Both cumming in unison. Richie groans when he feels the alpha’s knot form in him, locking the two together. 

Sweaty and panting, they set there in each others embrace until finally Richie is able to pull off. 

“That was probably the best sex we have had in ages.”

Bill laughs, “It was pretty fantastic. You’re fantastic.”

Richie leans against his alpha’s shoulder. “You were pretty fantastic yourself. We really should make time to do this more often.”

“What? Have sex in the car? Ow!” Richie hits the alpha’s leg.

“No, make time for us. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too. I promise, we will make more time.”

“I know. I love you Bill.”

“I love you too Richie.”

**Author's Note:**

> And so continues the kinkiness...


End file.
